


5 Times Jason was Embarrassed by his Family

by TylerM



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Big Brothers, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Famous Wayne Family, Fluff, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Little Brothers, Other, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerM/pseuds/TylerM
Summary: Or a bunch of times Jason is reminded he is not just the Red Hood. But a little brother, big brother and son.- Batfamily fluff and bonding when Jason comes back into the public life as Jason Todd, Bruce Waynes second oldest son.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 25
Kudos: 906





	5 Times Jason was Embarrassed by his Family

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say about this one, except I hope some tooth rotting fluff and torturing Jason Todd will help you through this quarantine season. Kept me busy for a few days at least.
> 
> Stay safe and sane :)

**Dick**

Jason shifts awkwardly, inspecting the chairs arm in great detail as the officer writes down his details. He’s trying very hard not to stare at her, the women officer, who is ridiculously attractive and paying close attention to detail as she scribbles on the page. He doesn’t want to interfere her doing her job, but he wonders if asking from her number after this would be out of line.

Probably.

He’ll probably still do it.

He hates police stations, especially ones not in Gotham. He doesn’t even know why he’s here. Okay, so he knows why he’s here and that probably makes the whole thing so much worse.

Because it’s so _mundane_.

Ever since he had reintroduced himself to the world as Jason Todd, long lost adoptive son of Bruce Wayne he’d be allowed to come back into the world. He doesn’t know how they pulled that one off either, but they did and here he is. And while it’s been great, you know the whole _not being dead thing_ and reintegrating into society, it has come with its challenges. One, being he was so used to hiding in the shadows and not being seen.

This whole being seen thing is weird.

Especially when he’s just trying to get a bagel at this great bakery, and it gets robbed. His reflexes are quick, give him that, but he’d been distracted, and Bruce has been _very_ clear that as a civilian he is just a civilian.

No ninja hood moves that might get people suspicious. He can comply with that, it’s easier than the no killing rule and it means he’s been allowed to enroll in some courses and do normal things as Jason Todd.

That meant he had to duck when the gun went off and _hide._ Hide, like a common idiot.

Don’t get him wrong, they hadn’t gotten away and nobody was hurt. Jason wouldn’t have let them, but it had been difficult and awkward to do without raising suspicion.

This is why he’s sat in a hard office chair, giving his statement to a pretty police officer and pretending like the whole incident had kind of shaken him up.

He had to make it believable.

God the only thing he wanted believable was to get this over and done with, get this girls number and eat his bagel in peace.

It didn’t help that he was on edge, because this was not a Gotham police station. No, that would be too damn easy. No this was somewhere else. Somewhere another bat may be, and Jason just didn’t have the mental capacity to deal with that right now. He just wanted to eat his freaking bagel in peace, please.

“Did you see anyone else suspicious when you were in there?” The police officer, Kate asks politely.

Jason sighs, shuffling in his chair frustrated, “No, nothing else.”

Honestly Jason could kick himself for being so dense.

“Jaybird?”

There’s commotion from the entrance and Jason’s blood goes cold as he recognizes that voice. Only one person on the planet calls him by that nickname and it depends on the day how he feels about him. Usually its annoyance. Damn it.

Damn Bludhaven.

He’s got two choices, he can either just ignore the voice and pray it goes away or he can get up and leg it out of here. Both don’t sound super appealing, either he will have to pay for later. Dick will make sure of that.

“Jay?” The voice says again and before Jason can leg it, like he’s chosen too because fuck it he can outrun big bird, two large hands are placed on his shoulders and squeeze. He knows its Dicks way of being reassuring, but Jason tenses up on instinct.

“Hey Dick,” Kate replies sweetly, oh god, “You didn’t say you knew anyone here Jason?”

Jason just grunts, and he tries to sink further down in his chair, ignoring the way Dick kneads at his muscles. It’s not nice or comforting, it’s _annoying._

That’s what Jason tells himself anyway.

“This is my little brother,” Dick replies proudly, like he loves being allowed to announce that to the world. He probably does knowing Dick. Sentimental jackass.

“Oh of course, I’m so sorry I didn’t even realize!” Kate seems genuinely sorry for a moment and Jason can’t for the life of him figure of why, “You’ve got so many little brothers.”

Jason rolls his eyes at that and Dicks fingers squeeze again, “What’s going on?” he asks concerned but a hint of authority in his voice.

Jason is offended Dick seems to think he may have done something wrong, going straight to that conclusion. He huffs and considers shaking Dick off, but he doesn’t.

“Oh, Jason here was just witness to a robbery, he managed to help protect a woman!” Kate says, “I’m just getting his statement, did you want to take him home when we’re done?”

Jason is 22 he can get home on his own. There are so many things wrong with that sentence.

He doesn’t turn around because he knows Dick is doing something ridiculous, like tear up or look proud or _stupid._ This is getting worse by the second. He just wants to get this over and done with so he can leave, he just sinks deeper into the chair. Maybe it will swallow him.

“Oh Jaybird,” Dick says and yep, Jason can hear his voice waver, “Yeah I better take him home. I’ll go get my stuff. Take care of him for me?”

Wow, is big bird laying it on _thick._

Kate smiles sincerely and with one last squeeze goes off to get his coat. She grins at Jason and continues to ask him questions, but now there’s a knowing smile behind her eyes.

When she’s done, she gets him to sign something and leave his number in case they have any follow up questions, which they wont because tonight the hood will take care of this and no one will have to worry about it.

“Dick talks about you all the time,” Kate says suddenly, halting Jason as he puts on his coat to look at her questioningly, “I mean he talks about all of his little brothers, all the time. But I didn’t realize you were Jaybird.”

Jason doesn’t blush, because he’s above that. Above letting this whole, family thing get to him. It may have once, when he was younger and idolized the elder who used to be Robin. But he ducks his head, you know to keep up a pretense.

“Hey Little Wing, ready?” Dick asks bouncing down and putting his arm around his brother.

He looks up at Kate to see her smiling at him with a twinkle in her eyes, and he knows in that moment its no use asking for her number. Bloody Dick has ruined that.

“Let’s go home,” Jason says and he hopes he sounds shaken up and done with the day, rather then annoyed at the entire world.

“See you tomorrow Kate,” Dick says and tugs Jason out of the station.

Jason walks with his hands in his pockets, scowling at the ground while trapped in Dicks embrace.

“Aw Jaybird,” Dick says and Jason knows he’s about to spurt some absolute crap right now.

“No. Don’t. Stop. I’m letting you walk me out of this fucking station. Do not, push your luck,” Jason says with venom dripping from his voice.

Dick just laughs and wraps his arm tighter, “Okay Jaybird.”

God Jason despises that nickname.

**Damian**

“I do not see why we have to participate in these ridiculous events,” The young assassin sneers as he fiddles with the suit jacket.

Jason, who is sitting on one of the chairs provided by the store and looking extremely bored - because he is - just shrugs. He doesn’t like galas anymore then baby assassin, so he doesn’t have an answer for the kid.

“Bruce enjoys feeding us to the lions?” Jason suggests and Damian glares at him through the reflection in the mirror.

Jason just smirks, he doesn’t know why. It’s not like he’s winning this argument, he also has to go to this stupid gala Bruce Wayne is holding for, god only knows what. He’s only here because Alfred asked him to take the demon to pick up his suit. It’s not like he could say no to _Alfred_.

“They serve no purpose to our overall goal,” Damian says, and Jason doesn’t want to ask what he thinks _is_ there overall goal.

He just, really doesn’t want to know.

It’s weird doing things like this now. Ever since he’d been officially introduced, he’s expected to go to these things, events and galas. He’s even kind of moved into the manor. Not officially, he still has apartments in some of Gotham’s shadiest areas. But he spends more time at the manor then not, after intense patrols and patch ups. It’s just easier, plus Alfred’s cooking. That’s always a win.

Now that him and Bruce aren’t constantly going at each other, sure they don’t always see eye to eye. But Jason hasn’t killed anyone in months. It’s progress.

Bruce is emotionally constipated, and Jason hasn’t talked about feelings since the 90s. It kind of works.

That’s how he gets stuck taking Damian to get a suit.

“I don’t know how I got dragged into this,” Jason says moodily, and Damian cocks an eyebrow at him. It looks ridiculous on the eleven-year-old.

“You were hardly dragged into this Todd. Pennyworth asked and you said yes, I was at the table when it happened,” He rolls his eyes.

Jason opens his mouth to protests but closes it quickly.

Demon is right.

He’s going soft.

Hood is going to have to put some people in the hospital tonight to make up for it.

Jason shakes himself out of it, “Are you done yet?”

Damian gives him a look which he doesn’t know how to interpret, but turns away from him all the same, “Yes, this is fine. I’ll get changed and we’ll go.”

Damián’s quick change in demeanor is weird, but Jason tries not to dwell on it. The younger changes promptly and Jason puts the purchase on one of Bruce’s many cards that he stole. Well, not stole. Borrowed without asking, but Bruce didn’t ask for them back and he certain he knows who has them.

Perks at least.

“Lunch on the old man?” Jason asks wickedly and Damian smiles.

After a quick lunch they head out of the shopping mall, Jason is ready to get out of there. He doesn’t mind shopping but after a while it becomes a bit much, he doesn’t like being surrounded by this many people. He knows if he feels like this it must be worse for Damian.

What Jason didn’t factor in was the paparazzi waiting for them at the entrance. Shit, he forgot that’s one of the other perks of being a Wayne kid.

Instantly they’re attacked with flashes and yelling. Damian stops in his tracks and Jason runs into the boys back. Instead of the usual sneer or retort however he is meet with the punk gripping his pants leg tightly, betraying the look of disgust and distaste on his features.

It’s moments like this Jason forgets how the boy can murder people with one swing and remembers he’s just a tiny kid who only comes up to his waist.

“Don’t these vultures have real jobs,” Damian says with revulsion, however there’s a small waver in his voice and he is still gripping Jason’s leg.

Jason huffs, “That would be too easy.”

He doesn’t think much about his next move, because if he does it won’t work. But he needs to get back home and he needs to get Damian out of here before his sensors are overloaded. He kneels down quickly swooping the boy up in one swift motion, holding him to his chest tightly.

He expects for a moment for Damian to start thrashing, being taken off guard like that is not something he’ll appreciate. However, Dicks constant affection conditioning must be getting to him, because while he stiffens for a moment, he instantly clings onto Jason, wrapping his legs around his stomach and burying his head into the elder’s shoulder.

Jason is only momentarily surprised by this, as he makes his way through the crowd of paps shielding his little brother.

“You okay pipsqueak?” Jason asks quietly.

It concerns Jason more then he would like to admit when the boy doesn’t give a snarky reply back, but just hums softly. Jason rubs a hand up and down the boys back in what he hopes is comforting, Bruce did this once for him too. When he was much younger and smaller, and scared of the cameras.

It helped a bit.

He walks through the crowd ignoring their comments,

“Welcome back Jason!”

“Jason, how does it feel being a big brother?”

“Looks good on you Todd.”

“This is front page stuff kid, thanks!”

Jason ignores the weird pang in his chest as he realizes their praising him for being a good big brother.

**Tim**

The next morning Jason sits at the dining table in the manor enjoying the peace and quiet before the cavalry come bounding in. Jason isn’t an early riser, but he does suffer from nightmares, often. That is usually enough motivation to get a person up early.

Alfred is an early riser though, and he is more then happy to keep Jason company while he sits at the table, watching the sunrise and sipping on a coffee. Alfred isn’t one for wasted words, and he knows when to use them. He knows Jason doesn’t want them on mornings like this. So instead he makes coffee, and toast with jam, the way Jason liked as a boy.

Its not for a few hours that Bruce comes stalking in, suit and tie ready for the day. He greets Jason with a nod and fraction of a smile before taking a seat. Jason could have left already, he’s been up for hours and he has shit to do believe it or not.

But he hasn’t.

He’s not going to read into that.

Even though Bruce clearly knows.

Stupid Bruce.

Damian and Tim come in some time later, Tim looks like he would like to curse the person who invented mornings. Even though he’s been doing the same thing for years. Damian looks, well like Damian. Posed, composed, impenetrable.

There are not many words spoken, with Tim still processing slowly before coffee and Bruce a man of little words anyway there isn’t much to say.

There are no words, just peaceful bliss for about 10 minutes. 10 sweet minutes before Dick walks in.

Jason wonders what it would be like, without Dick sometimes. Peaceful. Quiet. Less wanting to murder older brothers.

Dick legit _skips in,_ whistling out of tune. Before taking a seat at the table, he drops a paper in front of Jason, gives him a quick kiss on the head and skips away.

_What the fuck._

Dickhead is lucky he’s fast and Jason isn’t fully awake yet, the only reason he’d allow someone to _kiss the top of his head._

“What the fuck dickhead?” Jason spits but Dick just takes a seat across him and smirks, glancing down at the newspaper.

Jason rolls his eyes, fucking dickhead. But he picks up the paper nonetheless. He isn’t really surprised by the front page, considering what happened yesterday but that doesn’t mean he’s okay with it.

On the front page is a big blown up photo of him coming out of the mall, carrying Damian close to his chest. Damian looks small, curled up against his chest and his big hands cradle him. The headline reads ‘Big Brother Todd to the rescue after mini Wayne panic attack’

_Big brother._ Once upon a time that phrase would have made him sneer, or punch a wall.

Its not technically true, the headline. He doesn’t know where they get this kind of stuff. But the image is there, clear as day.

He takes a moment to compose himself, understand what this is and what it means. A moment of undisturbed clarity before he has to turn to Dickhead over there.

When he does turn to Dickhead, he looks like he has won the lottery. Like he is over the moon. Like some stupid proud father.

When he spares a glance at Bruce, he doesn’t look as happy as Dick. But he has clearly seen the article, and he’s clearly not mad about it.

Stupid family.

Jason focuses back on Dick, “You’re an idiot,” he scrunches up the paper and throws it at him.

Dick easily catches it and smirks, shrugging.

Jason just rolls his eyes again, and checks on Damian. He’s reaching over Dick to see the article and rolls his eyes when he sees it. Jason doesn’t miss the slight blush that reaches the tips of his ears, but Damian isn’t stupid.

He understands the need to act like a civilian in public, the need to pretend he is some helpless rich kid to the press. It’s almost a game in his eyes, how defenseless can he pretend to be and then at night become a warrior of the dark.

Stuff like this does get to him, but he is much smarter than people give him credit for. He doesn’t meet Jason’s eye, but he doesn’t look like he wants to kill anyone either. It’s a win.

“Come on Damian, lets go to school,” Bruce says standing up, clearly wanting to get Damian out of this conversation before he does want to kill someone, “Family dinner at 7pm boys. Don’t be late.”

“Yeah, because we don’t spend enough time together already.” Jason mutters.

Bruce is clearly in a very good mood though because he doesn’t say anything, just leaves with Damian. The younger pointedly doesn’t look at any of his brothers, and Dick looks like he’s going to tackle the boy for a hug for a second, but decides better of it. Better to pick your battles.

“Bruce totally needs to frame this,” Tim says suddenly, and Jason snaps his head towards the replacement.

He doesn’t respond, but he thinks his signature death glare says enough.

“Seriously, Bruce needs this framed in his office. Birthday present done,” Tim says with a shit eating grin.

Jason thought his glare was enough. Clearly not.

“I have tried to shoot you before. I _have_ shot you before,” Jason says darkly.

The look Tim gives him, all eyebrows is enough to tell him that he needs to work on his scary voice. Or remind this family who he is.

“And I’m getting this framed,” Tim shots back, just as determined and darkly.

Jason tries very hard not to look gob smacked. Dick cackles.

**Bruce**

Gotham is a shit hole.

That is the only explanation. Gotham is an absolute hole. Why anyone would live here is beyond Jason. Honestly, this place is _not_ safe.

This is the second robbery he has been a part of in less then three weeks. _As a civilian._

Bruce’s no hood moves as a civilian is really starting to piss him off. Because there was another ridiculous robbery where he had to play stupid, and this one got him shot.

He’s going to murder someone when he puts on the hood tonight.

“Sir, I need you to sit still please,” The young doctor says, clearly trying to be nice but is frustrated by Jason’s constant movement. He’d been picked up by paramedics at the scene and taken straight to the hospital. Now they had him in emergency, sitting on a cot while a very young doctor was doing his best.

“Yea sorry,” Jason sighs, trying to keep his cool, he likes to think he’s not just an asshole sometimes, “What’s the verdict doc?”

The doctor looks up, “It’s a clean flesh wound in the upper arm. No long-term damage but recovery will be a few weeks. At least two in the sling.”

Jason doesn’t swear, but he would like to.

Not like this will slow him down. It will _try_ to slow him down and some people will make it their goal to stop him (cough, _Dick Grayson,_ cough) however it won’t.

“I’ll go get you a prescription for some medication,” The doctor says, going through a file, “So Mr Todd, you have two emergency contacts. Would you like me to call your father or brother?”

“Excuse me?” Jason snaps his attention up.

The doctor looks a bit startled by his tone, clearly his scary voice is _still_ scary, screw Drake, “T-two emergency contacts. Would you like us to call Bruce Wayne your father, or Dick Grayson your brother? Both are down.”

When and who put them down as his emergency contacts? Jason doesn’t remember doing that. He did not do that.

He would not do that.

It was probably replacement.

“Neither,” Jason splutters and when the doctor cocks an eyebrow he recovers, “Er, they’ll both be working. I’d hate to bother them…”

Smooth.

“Well you’ve already had some pain medication, so we can’t let you leave on your own you need to be discharged,” The doctor says clearly nervous. There are unspoken words about how he’s also not going to let Bruce Wayne’s son walk the streets alone, drugged. People who tend to wrong Bruce do not last long, that’s known in Gotham.

Jason just looks at him. He doesn’t want to choose.

He doesn’t want to call either of them, but he _really_ doesn’t want to have to choose.

He’s managed to stuff down a lot of feelings and emotions, instead of dealing with them pretending like the just don’t exist. Denial has been a great way to live so far.

Don’t make him choose.

The doctor, although not meta seems to understand, maybe not all of it but something, “I’ll call Mr Wayne.”

With that he leaves and Jason is left with his own thoughts, well damn.

It only takes 17 minutes from the time the doctor leaves for Bruce to come barging into the hospital. Jason doesn’t time him, but well he was curious. You know, given the circumstances. Plus, he can hear the moment he’s on the floor because he hears a low drawl barking out orders of ‘where is my son’ ‘what happened’ ‘how badly is he hurt’.

All questions are asked and answered before he enters Jason’s little room, and he ignores the feeling it gives him in in the pit of his stomach. That warm, squirming feeling of someone taking care of him, worrying about him.

Bruce walks in, composed and strong as usual. To the untrained eye he looks as daunting, formidable and rich as always. The picture perfect of poise and confidence, that owns a multi-million-dollar company. However, to Jason, who has seen this man in every circumstance, including crying over injured sons and beat from fights, he knows Bruce is frazzled. Not like a normal person frazzled, but frazzled nonetheless.

It’s the same look Bruce had when Damian came down with the flu after falling into the harbor, or the one he had when Dick was shot and lying on the cot in the med bay.

Jason is still processing that it’s aimed at him.

Particularly after being shot in the arm as a civilian. How humiliating, he would rather go two rounds with killer croc.

“Jason,” Bruce breathes, and his demeanor is broken for a moment as he quickly looks Jason up and down assessing him. Jason can remember him doing it when he was Robin, after patrol.

He did it extensively _every time,_ and when Jason asked about it, he explained that once Dick had tried to hide an injury, so he’s not taking any chances.

Jason still tried to hide injuries of course, but it was one of those rare moments where Bruce appeared human. Like a Dad.

He’s eyes lock on Jason’s upper arm, where it’s bandaged. He comes closer and extends his own hand in a small, careful gesture. Asking for permission.

Jason nods, curtly but it’s all Bruce needs.

He inspects it as much as he can bandaged, and Jason knows he wants to take it off, check it himself. He’ll be surprised if the moment they get back to the manor Bruce doesn’t demand that exactly. Jason rolls his eyes at Bruce’s frown.

“Its fine big guy, just a flesh wound. Barely stings,” Jason says evenly. That’s a lie, but its not like Jason would ever complain about something like this. He’s had worse.

Bruce eyes him, almost scrutinizing and Jason drops the gaze.

Too much.

They’re interrupted by the doctor again, just in time.

Before he can say anything Bruce asks, “What will recovery look like?”, he’s standing over Jason in the bed, like a big protective dog. One hand is on the back of Jason’s neck, firm but gentle. He hadn’t moved it when Jason gave him permission to touch his arm. Almost like he’d be afraid Jason wouldn’t allow it again.

If the doctor is startled by this question, he doesn’t show it, he probably witnessed Bruce’s little display out there moments ago.

“I’ll want him back here in four weeks for a checkup, in the meantime two weeks in the sling and some physical therapy and he will be right as rain,” The doctor gets straight to it, handing Jason the sling.

Jason scoffs at it. As if.

Bruce however, takes it instead and holds it up to Jason.

“Jaylad,” He says sternly and it’s a juxtaposition, the nickname and that tone.

Jason gives him a look, that says really?

But Bruce doesn’t back down.

Jason spares a glance at the doctor, he looks amused.

How did this become his life? When did this happen? He needs to go back a few months, when they were scared he was going to blow his top at them every 10 seconds. Or bite them.

“Bruce,” Jason tries but he is easily silenced with a look. Bruce’s best Dad look, actually.

“Jason,” Bruce says amused, “If you do not put on the sling, we are not stopping for ice cream on the way home.”

Jason doesn’t splutter, but he would very much like to. Especially when the doctor snickers.

Bruce isn’t backing down though, and Jason would really like the floor to swallow him up.

Grumpily Jason takes the damn sling. It takes him a second to put it on, where he can clearly see Bruce wanting to help. But no, they are not there yet.

“If there’s nothing else,” Bruce starts, “I’d like to get my son home.”

Thankfully Jason is still fiddling with his sling so they can miss his blush that threatens his face.

The doctor smiles, “Just sign the discharge papers and you’re good to go.”

“Thank you,” Bruce says, squeezing Jason’s neck.

When the doctor leaves and Jason is picking up his things, very much avoiding looking at Bruce, he pipes up, “No patrolling.”

Jason snaps up, “Bruce!” He sounds childish and whingey to his own ears. He hates it.

“Two weeks. And the sling stays on,” Bruce says, not backing down from his intense position. It irks Jason way more then he would like as Bruce looks at him _amused._ Like he enjoys how much keeping Jason grounded will annoy him.

Jason is basically the same height as the man now, almost the same build as Jason continues to bulk up. But its moments like these where Jason feels small, like a child.

“Doctors orders, and Alfred will say the same,” Bruce says, “If you disobey them, I’ll stick Dick on you. I can keep him away for the most part, but the moment you break orders I’ll let him at you.”

That was _low._

Jason splutters, when did his life become this? When did Bruce start using idle threats of big brothers as leverage?

Still, Bruce is right. Dick is going to have a field day with this and Bruce _could_ keep him away.

“Take the night to rest, come on I know Alfred’s making your favorite soup,” Bruce hesitantly puts a hand on his shoulder and when Jason doesn’t outright shove him off, he smiles.

Jason rolls his eyes, but allows himself to be led out.

Sure, Bruce’s ultimatum is good. _Dick is the worst._

But Jason doesn’t think he realizes just how bad Bruce himself can be when it comes to these things. He’s seen the way Bruce has fussed and coddled over Dick when he broke his leg or Tim when he had a _cold._ He shudders at the thought. He wonders if he’ll be able to make a deal with Alfred, to keep both Bruce and Dick away while he recovers.

It’ll probably cost him too much.

**Brothers**

Jason hates Galas. He has never enjoyed them, not even when he was a round face kid eyeing off strangers who just wanted to coo at him and pinch his checks. He’s honestly not sure what’s worse, being a kid and being harassed by people calling him cute, or being a 22 year old and having all these people tell him how much he’s grown and how amazing it is to have him back.

Oh really, _is it Karen?_ I don’t know you from a grain of salt but I’m sure you were distraught.

What the hell are half of these people on.

Half of them are annoyingly snooty and too good for the world, and the other half reck of desperation.

Jason hates everyone in this room.

He watches as some blonde he’s never seen try to flirt with Bruce to his left. Bruce is nodding and laughing in all the right places, but Jason can tell he isn’t paying full attention. Especially when he catches his eye and nods slightly, a question. Are you alright?

Jason smirks back, nodding. He’s fine.

That’s Bruce apparently, always keeping an eye on them. Even at a Gala.

Its kind of new to Jason, sure he knows Bruce used to do it when he was Robin. When he was a snot faced kid at these god-awful events, back then he used to just be able to hide behind Bruce Wayne’s legs. Pride be damned he didn’t want another person pinching his cheeks.

He’s seen him do it to Damian, Dick and Tim countless times. But it seems now like a barrier has broken and he’s been pulled back into that world. It’s weird.

He can see Tim in the corner talking to Steph, he looks uninterested and tired. Kid needs to sleep more.

He can’t see Damian, but its no surprise. Ninja was hiding under a table last time Jason was paying attention. An older looking woman was marveling at how big he had gotten, and there is only so much Damian can put up with before he gets murderous. At least the little squirt has learnt its better to avoid the situation rather then get himself in trouble.

Jason should offer to bring his switch next time so the kid can play animal crossing under the table.

He scans the room once more, and his eyes land on Dick. His eldest brother is laughing heartedly with some reporter that Jason recognizers. Not one of those paps from the mall, a little higher class then that. Dick is being his usual charming self, the golden boy.

Once upon a time he idolized that, wanted nothing more than Dick to acknowledge him, see him as a brother, learn from him. Then he hated him for it, that would have made him sick to his stomach to see Dick so comfortable here.

Now he’s not sure how it makes him feel.

Dick has his phone out and is showing the reporter photos. He spots Jason looking at them, and he smiles widely, pointing at him and directing the reporter. She smiles adoringly at him.

Fuck.

Maybe Jason should hide under a table with Damian.

Before he can consider doing that, Dick and the reporter make there way over to him. Damn it, he downs the rest of his drink in preparation for this conversation.

“Jaybird!” Dick smiles widely and Jason just knows he’s in trouble, Dick has his media voice and face on. This won’t end well for his dignity, he wonders if this is how Damian feels most of the time, “Have you meet Lucy?”

Lucy, the reporter shakes his hand and Jason tries to smile politely, “Richard was just telling me some amazing stories about his brothers!” She gushes.

Jason’s eyes narrow to Dick, “Oh, was he now?”

She has a twinkle in her eyes, “Its so nice to see guys who really value family, look out for one another.”

Dick laughs loudly and grabs Jason in a head lock, “Oh that’s us,”

Jason growls, on a good day him and Dick are usually pretty evenly matched. Jason is bigger and stronger, but Dick is quick and agile. For rough housing its anyone’s game most of the time.

Right now though, Jason would like to head butt the idiot and flip him over. But one quick look at Bruce, who is indeed watching with frowned, amused brows stops him.

“Of course,” Jason shuffles around and now Dick just has him in a very close strangled hug, he gives a forced smile.

“Dick was just showing me some photos, you’re such a good big brother,” Lucy says earnestly.

Jason wants to groan and give up, but he knows in his current predicament it would just give Dick more ammunition. So, he doesn’t.

“Dick likes to be annoying,” Is all Jason says, and Lucy laughs loudly.

Before Dick can continue to embarrass him, because god damn when did this become his actual life, Damian pops out of nowhere in front of Dick and him.

This prompts Dick to let him go. Good, he can embarrass Damian now Jason thinks.

“Dami, where have you been?” Dick asks, but Damian just scowls.

Its not his normal scowl though, this one has an edge to it Jason can’t quite place.

“I am not feeling adequate, I think I need to go home,” Damian says, with far less conviction then usual.

Looking at him now, he does look a little paler than normal, and eyes are a bit glassy. Not that Jason worries or anything. That would be weird.

“Oh Dami,” Dick starts but he’s cut off when Damian approaches _Jason_. He lifts his arms up and there is only 0.2 of a second where Jason is unsure what to do. Once that happens, instinct takes over and he easily lifts Damian up, if he’d thought about it more he wouldn’t have done it. But it just seemed natural.

It almost is natural.

Once Damian is up, he has latched on to Jason, wrapped around him like a koala.

Jason shifts him a bit so he’s more comfortable and looks at Dick as confused as he feels.

“Um,” Jason starts but he doesn’t know what to say. He can feel eyes on him staring and the tips of his ears begin to red.

“Todd can take me home,” Damian says muffled against his shirt and Jason blinks.

Jason doesn’t have to look at Dick to know he’s offended. Dick is the one Damian goes to for comfort, not Jason. Heck, Dick has been conditioning him for this, to try and get him to trust him enough. Jason doesn’t know why he’s chosen him of all people.

Dick is the soft big brother, the one he goes to for comfort and a hug, and a reassuring smile. Jason is the one they go to even you want someone murdered. Or if there is literally no one else to go to.

“Ugh,” Is all Jason supplies, Dick frowns.

“Dami I –“ Dick knows it must be something for Damian to be acting like this. The kid wouldn’t admit an illness or injury if you pulled teeth from him. That has Dick most concerned.

“It’s fine Grayson. Todd was not having a good time, he can take me home,” Damian says quietly, “Please.” He adds, and it’s not an afterthought. It’s hesitant.

Jason turns to Dick, who no longer looks extremely offended but concerned, “I don’t mind. Kids right.”

Dick continues to frown, and he looks over Jason’s head to have a silent conversation with Bruce. Clearly, they decide something fast, because Dick turns to him, “Okay. But call me once you get home little wing.”

Jason nods, and gives Lucy a quick goodbye and she looks like she might want to jump him right there. Jason never understood why girls find it so attractive when he was good with children, everyone should be good with children. It’s his brother.

Despite this Jason makes his way out of the Gala and to the parking lot where a car is waiting for them. He sets Damian down in the backseat and slides in next to him. Suddenly Damian looks much better, still a bit pale. But not like he will collapse on the spot.

“You okay kid?” Is all Jason asks, but he has a feeling he might have been played. Or well, _Dick was._

Damian scoffs, “Of course, I just did not wish to be there anymore. And I didn’t think you did either.”

Jason laughs, of course the kid did that, “You’re not wrong.”

Damian gives him a rare smile but can’t mask the yawn when it comes. Despite him clearly playing everyone in that room, he doesn’t look his best.

“Still,” Jason starts, “An early night wouldn’t hurt.”

He ruffles Damian’s hair as the boy leans back and shuts his eyes, and Jason can feel the warmth radiating off the boy. Damian can pretend that was a ploy all he wants, but kids not fine.

Damian huffs at him, “You are not subtle Hood,” He says without even looking up.

Jason frowns, “Excuse me?”

“You can pretend all you want,” Damian starts, “But I know when someone is checking my temperature.”

This stops Jason, because he doesn’t even know if he did that consciously. But kids right, he did do it.

He feels a bit like a fish out of water for a second, it stings a bit that Dick would know what to do right now. What to say to ensure Damian knows his safe and cared for, even Tim would. But Jason is so out of his territory right now, he has been for so long.

He knew coming back would be hard, it has been on so many different levels. He just didn’t realize how hard it would be to put the pieces of his new unfamiliar family back together, didn’t really how much it would hurt him.

He didn’t realize all the other emotions it would cause him to have. The ones he’s been burying for so long.

“Yeah well,” Jason starts, making his voice hard and uncaring, “You’re not either kid.”

Damian looks up to him and shrugs, he looks so much younger like this. Soft around the edges with no defenses up, Jason can see why Dick tries so hard with him when he looks like this. It’s easy to remember the kid is just a _kid_ , and he deserves to be a kid sometimes, “No but Grayson is very gullible,” Damian says matter of fact, but Jason can hear the edge to his voice, the caring he’s trying to mask, “And all I have to do is act a little sick and he goes into _big brother mode,”_ He says it likes its dirty word, but again Jason can see it behind his eyes that he doesn’t mean it like that. That a part of him very much likes Dicks big brother mode. Jason wishes he could disagree.

“Oh, act was it?” Jason’s raises an eyebrow and checks the boy’s temperature with the back of his hand for real this time. Kid is warm, that wasn’t as much of an act as Damian would like to believe.

Damian choses to just ignore him though and scoffs, “Suits you too.”

Jason blinks, “What?”

“Your _big brother mode_ ,” Damian says closing his eyes, pretending like this conversation doesn’t mean as much as it does, “I owe Tim $20 though. I didn’t think you had it in you,”

Jason continues to just blink at the boy, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t recognize his own big brother mode. But that doesn’t make it okay, “Was Tim the one who put you up to ambushing me tonight rather than Dick?”

“I would hardly call it ambushing Todd,”

Jason rolls his eyes, “You’re a shit,” However he’s words are ruined as he instinctively pulls the boy into his side, cradling the boy close to his chest. Surprisingly Damian doesn’t even squirm, he just allows the manhandling and rests his head against the elder’s chest in the backseat of the car, letting the motion lure him into contentment.

Jason doesn’t know if its because he simply trusts Jason, or he’s way sicker then he’s letting on. Either way, he doesn’t mind, he just holds the boy closely and sighs.

“You know,” Jason says a smirk reaching his features and slowly leaning down to Damián’s ear, careful to not disrupt the smaller too much and give himself away, “My big brother mode is far more dangerous than Grayson’s.”

He tries to sound menacing and cruel, like he would as the Hood. Clearly Damian is too trusting because he huffs and doesn’t even open his eyes to acknowledge him, “Sure Todd. Keep telling yourself that.”

Jason laughs, “I wouldn’t be so trusting baby bird,”

The fact that Damian lets the nickname slide is big deal.

Quickly and gently, because despite what he says he doesn’t want Damian to _actually_ stop trusting him, he claws his fingers lightly over the boy’s ribcage. Enough to demonstrate he is not joking, and Damian was stupid to trust him so willingly, but not enough to dislodge the boy completely.

Instantly Damian curls up trying to protect himself, squawking at Jason, “Hood!”

Jason laughter booms through the car, holding on to Damian and quickly tickling him again. It always amazes him at how small the kid is. He can fit him in his arms easily and orchestrate a tickle attack.

He stops as soon as he starts though, he doesn’t want to set Damian off. He just wanted to demonstrate what _his_ big brother mode is.

He ruffles the boy’s hair as Damian appears flustered and embarrassed, pulling him back into his side and trying to get the kid to relax again. Damian continues to scoff.

“See, told you it was dangerous,” Jason jokes and Damian is still grumbling, but he has relaxed against his chest again. Jason doesn’t know if it warms his heart or he’s losing faith in Damián’s self-preservation skills.

“God Todd you are exactly like Grayson,” Damian says and honestly Jason doesn’t know if it’s a compliment or not.

Jason laughs and thinks back to the Grayson he has known over the years. It dawns on him that Dick can be ruthless sometimes too, and Jason has been on the receiving end of that once or twice when he was Robin. When he was young and naïve, and looked up to big bird so much, wanted nothing more to train and show off to him.

Only to have Dick being much bigger and stronger show him his place, in a nice older brother way that Dick has always had despite being new at it. Jason had been so embarrassed the first time it happened. He’d stalked off to his room and sulked, not coming out for hours. He remembers the only reason actually coming out was because Dick had pounded on his door and threatened to come in a go for round two, which would be much more embarrassing if he didn’t show his face in 5 seconds. Jason had never been so torn and embarrassed in his life. Tough kid from the streets of Gotham, stole the bat mobile tires. Taken down by an overzealous idiot because he was ticklish.

If Dick had been like that then, he wonders how much Damian has actually had to deal with.

“Wow, I actually feel a bit sorry for you kid,” Jason laughs and Damian huffs.

“It is the price you pay for brothers apparently,” Damian says and its far more thoughtful then Jason gives him credit for.

Maybe Jason could get used to this family thing.


End file.
